


You spin me right round

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge, Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roller Skate Sex, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Smut, WinterShock - Freeform, helmets or otherwise, must include roller skates, no protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Who knew roller skates could lead to so much fun?For the Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge (Day 8)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. We ignore our mistakes like politicians.
> 
> ETA: I am a dum dum and because I started formatting this on AO3 early, it thinks I posted April 2nd instead of the 8th. We live, we learn. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Darcy whirled out into the hallway, skates flying over the concrete floors. She hummed along to the dance music coming through her earbuds, the over-stuffed folder clutched in her hand fluttering as she reached up to wave.

“Goodnight, Bruce!” He had a moment to raise his mug in greeting before she disappeared around the next corner.

Darcy wore her skates on lab nights when she and Jane were collecting data. While Jane was elbows deep in a machine, Darcy was the person who had to run back and forth to grab printouts and fresh coffee. After a couple nights of endless walking back and forth, she’d decreed that Lab Skates were a thing. As a bonus, they made her tall enough to reach the top shelf in the lab kitchen where _someone_ tried to hide the good coffee.

This time of day there weren’t many people left on their floor. Bruce was finishing up for the day since he tried to keep to a regular schedule, but Jane and Darcy had a long night ahead of them. So, when she whipped around the corner the sudden stop was a bit of a surprise.

“AGHH!” She flailed, holding her breath with her eyes shut in anticipation of the hard landing. Papers fell everywhere as a pair of strong hands grasped her arms and held her upright.

“Hey, Doll. Are you okay?”

Darcy’s eyes flew open and met the concerned gaze of the Winter Soldier.

Her gaze was drawn down to his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Bucky had caught her before she fell, and held her flat up against him. She could feel the hard muscles under his tee, and couldn’t help pressing her hand against his chest. Darcy would admit to sneaking a peek when they were in the gym at the same time, but the reality was _so_ much better that she’d imagined.

Bucky’s brow crinkled. “Darce? Are you okay?” _Shit, how long had he been talking to her?_

Darcy shook her head to clear it of those thoughts. “Oh. Yes. Thank you!” She straightened her legs under her, moving to support her own weight again only to have one skate slip a little as she reached for the wall.

“Whoa, hey.” She felt like his grip was the only thing keeping her upright. “Let me help.” He twisted the doorknob next to them in the hall. “This one’s empty. Let’s fix you up, Doll.”

She managed a nod even though she was distracted by his hands around her waist.

Bucky guided them into the small vacant office, flicking the light on as he passed. He lifted her up so she could sit on the desk and kneeled in front of her. His touch was gentle as he skimmed her ankle, his cool metal hand sending goosebumps cascading over her skin. Darcy involuntarily twitched at the contact and the contrast of warm and cool. He looked up at her sharp intake of breath, concern painting his features.

“Are you hurt?!”

Darcy bit her lip and shook her head. “No,” she said, looking at him through her eyelashes. “Not hurt.”

Bucky’s eyes widened for a moment, then the corner of his mouth rose in a small smirk. “I’d better check the other ankle just to be sure, right? I wouldn’t want to miss anything.” His eyebrow quirked up in question, waiting for her okay.

How could Darcy say no to what those lips promised? Throwing caution and reason to the wind (he was the _Winter Soldier_ ), she nodded. “Yep,” she said, leaning back on her hands. She tilted her head to the side and flashed him a wide smile. “You’ll have to be thorough.”

Bucky’s eyes sparkled with mischief. His fingers skimmed her other ankle, and she was amazed at how gentle his touch could be with the prosthetic arm. Darcy had spent a few lonely nights imagining those hands touching her, but had put it firmly into the “in your dreams” category and unlikely to happen. Now, though, it was actually happening, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she had fallen asleep at her desk and this was just another dream.

He refastened her skate then locked eyes with her, slowly bringing her leg up to his lips, and pressing a soft kiss on her ankle bone. She shivered, and he smiled before moving up and gently kissing his way up her leg. Darcy threw her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the heat of his touch and the contrasting coolness of the metal.

As Bucky neared her hip, she could feel warmth beginning to pool low inside her. He placed one last kiss over her skirt at her waist, then looked up at her with a challenge in his eyes.

“May I?” He slid his fingers under the hem and ran his finger over her panties.

Darcy smiled wide. “Hell yes.”

She lifted one hip and then the other so Bucky could slip her underwear off and down her legs, tossing them behind him. He grasped her knees and spread them apart, leaning forward and resting her legs on his shoulders. He took in a deep, ragged breath, and pulled her closer to the edge of the table. Bucky dipped his head forward and took one broad lick up her slit their moans blending together as he licked and sucked her clit again and again.

Darcy watched Bucky’s tongue dipping into her pussy, her eyes half closed as she focused on chasing her pleasure. She threaded one hand into his hair, leaving the other to prop her up.

“God, yes.”

He hummed a laugh and shifted, using a finger to draw soft circles around her clit. Darcy bucked up into his mouth, making a small needy sound as he drew her closer and closer to the edge. Her skin felt hot and tight, and her world was reduced to his touch. Bucky gave her one more deep swipe with his tongue, and leaned back on his heels.

“Alright, Doll?”

Darcy nodded, collapsing backward onto the desk. “Uh huh. Need more. Please?”

Bucky huffed a laugh, and massaged her trembling legs.

“Bucky?” Darcy struggled up to lean on her elbows.

“Hmm?” He laid a gentle kiss in the crease of her leg.

“I need you inside me. Please?”

His eyes darkened with lust and he made a low growling sound. Bucky stood up for one more searing kiss, and she could taste herself on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips against his. She could feel him through his jeans, hard and ready.

“Bend over the desk?” He gave her a sinful smile that promised _more_.

“Fuck, yes.” Darcy unwrapped her legs from around his waist and slid herself off the edge of the desk. Her skates clicked as they hit the floor and she twisted herself around to bend over. The extra height from the wheels meant she could lean over the desk comfortably without being on her toes.

Bucky ran his hands over her thighs and hips, lifting her skirt and tucking the hem into the waistband.

“Fuck, Darce, you’re gorgeous.” he murmured, skimming his fingers over her back.

“Bucky goddamn Barnes, if you don’t get started right now…”

He laughed, loud and light, caressing her breasts with his right hand as his left slipped down into her, teasing her again. Darcy let out a breathy moan, and he tweaked her nipple in reply.

His metal hand slowly warmed as he circled around her clit, bringing her back up to the edge, backing away each time she got close. She let out a growl of frustration, but he only teased her again before removing his hand entirely.

Darcy heard the rough sound of his zipper and the rustle of fabric as he nudged his pants off his hips. She felt the nudge of his cock against her entrance, and Bucky’s own involuntary moan as he pressed against her.

“Ready?”

Darcy swore, and all at once he plunged into her, pinning her against the desk. The edge bit into her hips, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care because she was so deliciously _full_ and then he was moving in and out and _ahhh_. His right hand slid in front of her and found her clit and she arched up with a gasp.

Her skates provided no purchase on the thin carpet, and she was helpless to move as he fucked her. It was all she could do to keep hold of of the other edge of the desktop with her fingertips as he pounded into her again and again. Darcy could feel the tension coiling deep inside her core and her skin became more sensitive to his touches.

“Don’t stop. So close!”

“Fuck. Darce!” he hissed out.

Suddenly she tipped over her peak, and as her inner muscles clenched around his cock his thrusts became rougher and more frantic.

“Darce, yes!” He grunted as he bucked up into her hard, and collapsed on top of her. He bracketed her with his arms, both of them breathing hard.

“So,” Darcy said, voice muffled by the table. “When can we do that again? Because that was awesome.”

Bucky snorted and pushed off of her to sit on the floor. “How about tonight?” he replied.

Darcy turned over and collapsed on the floor herself, eyes closed and legs outstretched. The carpet was scratchy on her skin, reminding her that her panties were somewhere behind a chair.

“Maybe after dinner?” Bucky’s voice was suddenly unsure, and she opened an eye to see him looking at his hands.

“I will have dinner with you on one condition.”

He looked up, a question in his gaze.

“It has to be delivery. I don’t plan on us having our clothes on for several hours tonight.” She winked.

Bucky smiled wide and wicked, moving forward to cup her face with his hands.

“I can do that.” he said, and kissed her.


End file.
